


Lance and Revolver

by entertainedObserver



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entertainedObserver/pseuds/entertainedObserver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life seems to become regular again, but looking back at what had happened, King and Nine still have some things to reappraise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello dears, 
> 
> I felt like writing something smutty about King and Nine from Final Fantasy Type-0 and did just that over the past few days.  
> At first, this was supposed to be only for haydenp576 and caryest from y!gallery because they are adorable little brats.  
> But then I thought there might actually be some more people around the net who would like to read some King/Nine so I'll just share it with you as well. 
> 
> For your guidance, let me provide some not-so-serious hashtags now. 
> 
> #nobodydiedAU  
> #queenhasaninverseharemAU  
> #nolubewasused  
> #guysarealittleolder  
> #guyshaveissues  
> #guysdidntmanagetohiteachotherforsomeyearseventhoughtheyarereallyhotforeachother
> 
> Well I don't think it's that good, especially since I'm not even a native english speaker, but please have fun and enjoy reading this.  
> 

It was quite a bit after midnight as King and Nine finally arrived back at their dorm room.  
Looking back at a ceremony held to officially acknowledge the cadet's latest merits, which kept them busy since yesterday's early afternoon, both of them felt spend now, tired down to their bones.  
At least King did. He had his doubts that Nine, in his current state, would be able to think even something. As he was trying to unlock their door with shaking hands, King almost couldn't help but give into that very specific tiredness hours of speeches, buffets and attaining a ball wearing shoes that where never meant to be danced in brought with it.  
Finally he managed to hit the lock.  
Opening the door, King darted a glance over to Nine.  
The lancer stood there just a few feet away, seemingly doing his best to not just fall over. Supporting himself with just one arm he leaned on to the wall, breathing a little too heavily.  
Nine's brand new uniform - a highly decorated piece dominated by dark blue and gold colors, which all members of their class received just today - already seemed to be laundry-ready.  
King sighed.  
The other had drunk more than was good for him - even more as King stopped his attempts to talk some sense into Nine's dull head after a few hours, which at least somewhat held him back.  
Slowly lifting his head, Nine gave him a wide grin, his cheeks being blushed all over. He didn't move.  
"Just go in already", King muttered after a few seconds. "You wouldn't want any cadet to see you in a state like this."  
"I'd totally not want anyone to not … not see me, … got a lot of fans, yo!", Nine gabbled, finally lurching forward. He slipped out his shoes meanwhile, just loosing them on the floor as they came off. 

King sighed again, following into their dim room without a word.  
As he made attempts to lock up behind him, he could hear a dull, bumping noise all of a sudden. Assuming that Nine eventually just had to fall over, King moved around, looking at the other who slouchily sat on one of the beds now.  
"That's mine. Be sure to move to your own if you can get up again. Within the next thirty minutes...", King said in a deep tone, noticing how Nine crumbled the blanket with slight disgust.  
"Jerked my skull at that bedpost, yo", Nine growled, scratching the back of his head.  
"Then turn the lights on", King spoke.  
Nine grinned widely. "Always so impassive, man, y'know … y'know, I've no idea why ya can't just..." He broke his sentence off though, just grinning at the other in a somewhat roguish manner.  
A manner that perfectly harmonized with how shitfaced Nine was right now, King thought.  
Nine's eyes seemed to be on fire for a few seconds.  
"Ya know King, sometimes I think yer no fun at all. C'mon now, it's a happy day, yo! Class Zero 's all instructors now." Nine's grin intensified, but King didn't even move an eyebrow as he just stared back at him for two or three seconds.  
Nine shifted around on his bed, messing up the once carefully smoothed blanket even more.  
"If you keep messing yourself up like this, the only one who's gonna get re-instructed is you..."  
Nine smirked, but it didn't seem to serve it's purpose as the others face didn't even twitch a muscle.  
"Well never mind", King just said, bothered by it. "Get ready for sleep. Lucky you that we've got spare time the next two days, but I want you to..."  
"Man, I'm not even tired!", Nine protested, dropping back with spread arms.  
"You are. You're just too gassed to actually recognize it", King responded in resign, turning around to move to his dresser with a few weary steps.  
He had trouble to actually recognize something himself, given his own tiredness, the glasses he had and that a few sparse nightlights where the only source of some brightness right now. King tried to suppress a yawn while he shed his blazer. His back did hurt.  
"Hey man", Nine made after a minute, his voice sounding somewhat like tacky, sweet sirup; a tone that just pulled King's attention again, even in his current state. He felt Nine's gaze upon him.  
The lancer just wouldn't stop staring at him, bearing his stupid, zoned-out grin which seemed to be both relaxed and agitated at the same time.  
Reluctantly King turned his head to look over his shoulder: "What is it?", he warily asked.  
"Always like ya in this", Nine gleefully muttered, once again giving one of his crooked, drunken smiles. He sat up straight.  
King ignored him by then, trying to find a fitting clamp for his blazer to hang it up tidily.  
"That shirt", Nine continued as he didn't get a response. "So tight. If ya get more mass it'll burst."  
"I've got like five of these. You too", King responded while he took off the piece, throwing it into a hamper after a moment . "You sure you mean..."  
"Been sweatin' down there, didn't ya", Nine just babbled on as if he would actually be talking to himself. "I see that yer hair is damp."  
King took a deep breath again.  
He did sweat indeed, and he couldn't stand himself like that. King would need to get a shower before he could go to bed later, but considering how late it already was, he frowned somewhat thinking about how much time it would still take him to get ready.  
"I was dancing with Queen. You might have noticed."  
"Yeah, right", Nine scoffed, suddenly in a tone that bugged the gunner even more than his senseless babbling itself. "The Queen get's the King, yo, but maybe ya should, well, keep yer eyes open for the lower numbers? Ya get it? I hear she's got something with Trey. And that other dude." Nine laughed again. "Man, that bitch is a trap, yo."  
King nearly spun around, facing the other blonde who still just slouched there on his own bed, legs splayed wide. "This is enough", he hissed. "One more word of your braindead crap and I'll..."  
"Hey, hey, easy man", Nine softly bubbled back. He laughed - mischievously and as if he wouldn't take the other serious.  
King was sure that he didn't.  
It was impossible that he did; even sober he was barely able to take anything serious.  
Nine licked his own lips. "Ya know, sometimes I just think ya should try someone who's more of yer own size."  
"Hmpf", King made, eyes narrowing. "Not your business, is it?"  
"Yeah, but it might be, ya know", Nine answered after a moment. "Ya like challenges, don't ya? I bet ya would love me. I'm quite a hand full." He scratched his crotch, opening his legs a little wider. Nine's face reddened even more and his eyes seemed to be burning in an inner fire. "Haha, man I could give ya some gun to..."  
Then he broke off again, this time in response to the gunner's blatantly annoyed, harsh gesture.  
"Did this just happen?", King asked in annoy, and blinking two times was the only response his face showed. "Seriously, this is one of the last nights before we get our single apartments and seemingly you want to stick in my memory as the most embarrassing roommate I ever had."  
"Hey yo, I...", Nine began, but King silenced him again.  
"You're not yourself, damn it. Will you just settle now?"  
"I haven't had that much, yo!", Nine barked, somewhat desperate because actually he still was himself.  
King just responded by closing his eyes for a moment, taking one more deep breath. This wasn't the first time he had to endure his comrade being in such a state.  
Nine just had this tendency to become a filthy wreck when he was drunk.  
Strangely, King noticed, he would direct his foul speech only towards him, but considering the circumstances he never gave much about those remarks.  
"Haha", Nine laughed again after a few seconds; somewhat unhappy this time which King didn't miss. "Can't bring shit like this when I'm dry."  
"Well, being dry might just enhance the performance of whatever you can bring. Go figure", King just mumbled, attempting to undress further.  
"What? Hey, my performance is the least for ya to worry, yo!", Nine barked, all of a sudden so angry again that King would doubt his sanity wouldn't he know how through he was. "Hey, I bet if ya ever take me for a dance, I'll just melt yer icecube mug like … well yeah, ya couldn'd keep up with my pace, yo!"  
King didn't even listen anymore, focusing on his belt which he quickly opened, furling it. He could hear Nine laugh behind him, then the mattress that creaked as Nine stood up quickly. Somewhat alarmed he turned around again, only to see Nine coming closer with wide, clumsy steps. 

"C'mon, c'mon now", Nine murmured in his kind-off absentminded state, his face reflecting an almost desperate urge King never noticed before. "Let's just have our own party."  
There was maybe one foot of distance left between them.  
"Like how?", King asked perplexed, but the other didn't answer him.  
Nine closed the gap by attempting to playfully push his upper body against King's, shoving him against the wardrobe behind them.  
He didn't control his strength properly though, instead slamming himself against the other man.  
The doors rumbled; King moaned under the unwanted rough impact, instantly trying to push Nine off. "You freakin' bladdered animal", he hissed, angered by the forceful approach, even though he saw it coming. Clenching his teeth, he grabbed Nine's shoulders, trying to shove him away.  
The other gave a pained chuckle as he felt King's hands literally clawing into him.  
"Will you just...", King snapped, quickly pulling his right back to punch into Nine's guts in confuse.  
The lancer noticed his attempt though, trapping King's fist in an almost gentle touch before it could hit him.  
They gazed into each others eyes.  
"Yeah, you're thawing up somewhat", Nine groaned, more and more tortured by Kings left which still clutched into his neck. This would become a nice bruise tomorrow. "C'mon now!"  
Nine leaned himself against King again, trying to be much more gentle now. His lips immediately sought out the others neck, greedily forcing a short, wet kiss upon his skin.  
King shivered as he felt his warm, moist shirt rubbing against his skin. His spine trembled as Nine's chapped lips started to tease him; appealing flashes of a somewhat electric sensation flooded through his veins, well into the tips of his fingers, into the center of his pelvis.  
Nine licked over his neck, made his way up towards his right ear.  
"Just be my king", he whispered with a dark, throaty voice, following up with another brief kiss, starting to nibble at his lobe. "C'mon man, the queen's got her pawns already."  
"Yeah", King made, grabbing a swatch of Nine's hair all of a sudden to pull his head back. "Including me." He gazed into the lancer's eyes with a chill, almost scorning expression.  
Nine hesitated, his heat from moments ago getting more and more suffocated. "Eh...", he gasped, stepping back two or three feet as soon as King would let go of him. "Ya knew it, yo?!"  
"Sure I did", King said unimpressed. "Even you knew it. Who cares, though?"  
"What?", Nine asked in a stupid tone.  
King hesitated for a few seconds, silently staring at the other who just stood there in the middle of their dim room.  
Nine kinda seemed lost as he responded the same way.  
"Well I'm not going to discuss this with you", King finally continued, kneeling down to open his shoes. "But frankly, I didn't expect you of all people to root for monogamy." He slipped out of the panted leather, putting them into drawer neatly.  
Nine didn't say anything more, just staring at the gunner as he turned around to open another door of his dresser.  
"Hey, I just..." Nine tried it again, but stopped mid-sentence, letting out his annoyment in a loud moan. "Man, just forget it."  
A few shaky steps later Nine sunk down on his bed, face burrowed in his hands for a moment, feeling an unpleasant hotness inside him as he stroke back his sweaty hair. His skin seemed to be burning from excitement and something that could only be frustration, he figured.  
Actually Nine was ashamed.  
Thinking about it now, tackling King into the wardrobe to do nothing but blatantly hit on him didn't seem to be such a good idea anymore.  
Nine silently listened as the other kept undressing, noticing for maybe the first time what a hindrance it was to be drunk when thinking about something.  
The wardrobe door closed, louder than Nine would have expected. He gave a look, only to see King wearing nothing but his tight, black briefs now.  
The gunner stood there as he always did: Upright and steadfast, his face not giving away anything more than his usual aloofness.  
How well he looked, Nine thought.  
King wasn't the bulky type; even though he trained every day, he featured a slim, still well trained shape.  
Nine had seen him like this many times before, usually capable to stare only when he was sure King wouldn't notice. Right now he was looking directly at him, but Nine checked him out none the less.  
"What is it?", King asked, only for Nine to shrug it off.  
He didn't manage to keep the silence very long, though. "You mad at me?", Nine muttered, looking at his feet again.  
King was quick to respond: "Not really", he spoke in a soft tone.  
Nine felt a smile flashing over his face. He could hear King coming closer, straightening the blanked of his bed as he reached it. Nine looked up again the same second as King sat down. He seemed so close all of a sudden.  
"Tell me", King began calmly, tightening his posture as he spoke. He leaned back a little, searching a good spot to support himself with his arms. "If you pull something so disgracing off, don't you think I might feel molested...?"  
Nine wasn't sure if he just imagined this subtle, sly wisp in King's voice or if it actually was there.  
Giving in to a reflex he couldn't even understand right now, Nine just grinned. "I've got no idea. Maybe a little, yo?"  
"Well, rest assured, because I don't. I am used to your … profanity after all those years", King responded, his voice being somewhere between cockiness and plain, self-absorbed conceit. He reclined his head a little more. Some strands of blonde, messy hair fell over his shoulders as he just gazed at Nine in a manner so poised that something within the lancer started to twitch all of a sudden.  
There it was again, bringing itself back to Nine's awareness at full force, without him being able to do anything about it: His yearning. Some insatiable, sexual voracity he carried around with himself for maybe two years now and which grew stronger every day, until mere imaginations and the occasional waking dream whilst he touched himself weren't enough anymore to hold it back.  
He wanted this man so much, without even knowing why in the end.  
Nine inhaled sharply. "Yer feelin' really great right now, don't ya", he snarled, just noticing how much it actually could enrage him to be so dependent on someone.  
"Indeed", King said, tending his head sidewards a little. His eyes narrowed, then he just smiled.  
It wasn't a particular bright or even happy smile. Actually, one corner of his mouth slipped upwards a bit and that was it.  
Nine couldn't help but clench his teeth. "Yo, if ya think this is all fun an...", he began to bark, but it didn't take King more than a brief gesture to make him swallow his words.  
"Nine, why didn't you just tell me? I mean, even you should be able to comprehend how … well, low your chances are when you pull such a farce with someone who is to be considered entirely sober in comparison to you."  
A few seconds of ice-cold silence passed as they just stared at each other.  
King fixed his gaze on Nine's eyes without a blink, whilst the latter had trouble to even focus just at his face.  
The way King sat there in nothing but briefs, his skin, in this dusk, appearing to be made of copper or something, the occasional strand of his hair gleaming like gold when he moved.  
How he was able to handle him with all of that.  
"Blah, blah, blah", Nine then made, blinking and shaking his head a few times. "Man, just forget it, yo!"  
He attempted to stand up much too fast, sinking back as everything in his head reeled for a moment.  
"Easy now", King said, slipping and leaning forward in the same movement to grab Nine's shoulder and support him. "Are you OK?"  
Nine hesitated as their eyes engaged once more.  
Considering how close their beds have been placed to each other, there was maybe a metre between them before.  
Now their knees almost touched.  
"Yeah, I'm fine", Nine eventually murmured, rubbing his closed eye lids.  
"Good. You may answer my question, then", King demanded. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me?"  
Just now Nine realized where King actually grabbed him: The same spot he almost tore out of him before. His shoulder began to hurt again the second he noticed it.  
"You fuckin' asshole!", Nine wailed, feeling his face getting hot again due to how embarrassed he felt.  
Then King just rubbed his nape gently, ignoring Nine's latest outburst. "Didn't know how, hm", he murmured, looking at him in either pity or compassion - or maybe both, Nine couldn't tell as he starred back with his blurry vision.  
King's movements intensified, almost turning into a massage. "Sorry about that. You just … well, caught me unawares. Pretty much."  
"Eh", Nine only made, enjoying how the other eased his sore muscle for a moment.  
"Is that good?", King softly asked, starting to circle his hand more.  
"Well yeah", Nine said, now just confused again.  
"Maybe you should take your coat of", King thought aloud, gazing into Nine's eyes as if he wanted to devour him.  
Then it was Nine who tried to push King back.  
"Hey, wait", the lancer yelled. "Now it's YOU who's coming at ME or what?"  
King smiled clearly now, almost challenging. "Didn't you lick my neck a minute ago?"  
"Yeah, well, but ya didn'g give a fuck, yo!"  
"I was about to get out of my new uniform. First things first." 

"Asshole", Nine snickered as King reached out to grab the back of his head again, pulling him closer. Nine didn't oppose, instead joined the movement. Moment's later he sat at the gunner's lap and King helped him out of his heavy blazer, folding it loosely to throw it at the other bed.  
"You ever did it with a guy?", Nine asked, brushing a thumb through the short hair flanking King's thin face.  
"Yes", King simply answered, slipping his hands below Nine's tanktop to help him remove it as well.  
Nine hesitated all of a sudden, grabbing King's arms to hold him back out of reflex.  
"What is it now?", King asked skeptically, Nine's shirt halfway pulled up already.  
Nine blushed again. "Yeah, I kinda though ya where just into girls. Didn't ya say ya date Queen?"  
"Well?", King responded, trying to lift Nine's top again.  
The lancer still wouldn't let go of his arms, though.  
"Do you have experience with men, Nine?", King asked, voice low, giving the other a sharp glance.  
"Well, I've been … fantasizing", Nine answered sheepishly, evading King's piercing eyes.  
King sighed, pulling Nine to the side and raising himself up in the same movement. He almost slammed Nine into the sheets as he moved himself over him, gently pushing him down with the weight of his body.  
Nine panted in surprise, looking up into the others narrow eyes.  
King's face was so close.  
"You should have noticed by now", King began softly as he brushed through Nine's messy, blonde bang, only to touch his cheek afterwards. "It's usually me who can teach you a few things."  
They kissed.  
In fact, it was King who nabbed Nine's brittle lower lip with his own, nibbling it for a moment whilst the other was somewhat paralyzed.  
"So modest all of a sudden", King groaned as he let go of him, realizing Nine wouldn't respond for reasons which probably only made sense in his own skull.  
Nine shivered as he felt the gunner's warm, moist breath caressing his skin.  
"And here I was sure you would be such a challenge", King said, pushing Nine back as he tried to lift himself up. "But don't worry. I'll get you going again", he whispered, smiling about the worthless effort. He grabbed Nine's shirt once more to just pull it off him with gentle force.  
Nine didn't reject it anymore, sinking back at his elbows the same second his shirt hit the floor.  
Fond with what he saw, King just throned at Nine's lap for a moment, gazing down at the others muscular chest and defined abs.  
By measure of their physical strength, Nine was far stronger in comparison, which also reflected in him being notably more buffed and solid. His well tanned skin was ragged, bearing fierce scars here and there.  
King wondered for a second why he had such an easy time controlling the other, but actually, he didn't care. He gently started to caress him, beginning with his chest at first, streaking down his sides with tender fingertips.  
Nine shivered under his touch.  
"Gotta say, though", King murmured as he grabbed the others far too showy belt buckle, opening it. "I would have accepted you much earlier if only I had known."  
Nine's erection bulged upwards as King unzipped his pants, seemingly trapped in the lancer's boxers.  
"You'd have?", Nine asked in halfheartedly suppressed astonishment, biting his lips as King helped him out of his pants. He had no idea how to even move or act, now that King seemingly got the upper hand. If he wouldn't be hard already, his cock would probably stick out of his brief's fly by now.  
"Sure I would", the gunner answered, flinging Nine's pants over his shoulders after he loosely folded them two times. He placed his hands on Nine's muscular upper legs afterwards, teasingly grabbing the thick muscles. "It's just that people have a hard time approaching you since you're so easy to enrage." Moving his hands upwards, playfully streaking over Nine's fluffy shorts, he bowed down. "I like you much more when you are passive, though", King breathed, getting closer to the others face again.  
This time it was Nine who pressed himself forward for an inch, nudging King's nose with his own and capturing his lips.  
They kissed again, with Nine being much more proactive now.  
Touching the gunner's neck Nine sunk back, pulling King with him.  
They lay there for a moment, petting and snuggling each other with increasing vigor.  
King moved his hips back and forth slowly, grinding his hardening member against Nine's already bulging crotch.  
It felt warm and kinda sticky as their erections pushed against each other, only separated by two layers of thin, sweat-soaked fabric.  
Nine moaned into the kiss, feeling a twitch passing through his loins the second some hardness, which only could be King's glans he figured, pressed against his curbed sack, almost unpleasantly pushing his balls apart. Carefully nibbling one final time at his lips, licking them for a moment, he lifted King's torso upwards, eyeing down at his briefs which seemed to be pretty filled by now, the gunner's erection blatantly obvious pushing against the tight fabric.  
"Shit yer huge", Nine whispered in excitement, looking back and forth between what he figured to be the biggest dick he would ever have seen and King's stoic face.  
"Do you want my spear to train with, Nine?", King asked, his voice gushing in trifled mockery.  
Nine grinned back. "Let me practice", he snickered, reaching for the gunner's skivvies.  
"Yes? You want to be my little bitch, Nine?", King continued in his cocky tone, thrusting his hips against Nine's nearing hand.  
The lancer took himself a moment to curiously fondle King's bulging briefs, rubbing a thumb over the others rock-hard limb. As he hooked a finger into the waistband, pulling it down for only an inch, King's member nearly escaped it's briefs, wobbling up and down for a moment.  
Nine's eyes became a little more glassy as he finally saw the thing.  
It was huge and somewhat curved, thick fraying veins denting it's skin here and there.  
Nine touched it hesitantly, feeling the heat it emitted. He pulled down the briefs a little more to get King's sack out.  
"Like what you see?", King unnecessarily asked, closely studying every inch of the lancer's exited, blushed face. He touched his stomach with dainty fingers, caressing a wide scar shining out of the almost pristine symmetry of Nine's muscles.  
"Yeah man", Nine simply mumbled, attempting to grab this huge cock.  
"Good", King answered, skidding back all of a sudden.  
Nine panted in surprise as the cock he just grew so curious about abruptly escaped his hand, panted again as King pushed him down at the sheets with gentle force once more, grabbing his boxers to nearly rip them down. The lancer gave a soft moan as he felt the cold air touching his erection and he became louder as King's strong, warm hand replaced this sensation only a second later.  
Then King jerked him, closely keeping sight on his expression; almost too hard, maybe, since he wasn't sure if the thrill visible on Nine's face was of bliss or rather torment; maybe both, but he enjoyed racking him.  
The lancer kept coiling under King's vigorous touch, moving back and forth, his body twitching in ecstatic spasms again and again.  
King bowed down, glancing at Nine's cock to blatantly check out what he was dealing with.  
The lancer unknowingly stopped breathing now, exited about how King would react.  
His dick wasn't as huge as King's, but notably thicker and as straight as a pole.  
King barely managed to encompass the fat thing with his fist, and as he slowly grabbed it with both hands, it's tip only just stayed uncovered.  
A thick, slimy drop of precum seeped out as King pulled his foreskin down once again, uncovering his thick glans which somewhat resembled a sapful, mellow fruit.  
Then he closed the distance, quickly snatching it with his mouth, sucking it with a few intense drags.  
Nine almost screamed, groaned joyfully as he felt himself surrounded by this moist warmness. Ecstatically he pushed his lap upwards, reaching out to touch and hold King's head with both hands.  
The gunner glanced up into the others eyes while he sucked him, closely studying every move on his face.  
Nine indeed seemed to enjoy what was happening to him, clenching his teeth, only to breath in deeply a moment later. He almost seemed to be amazed by what King did to him.  
His taste was ... interesting, King thought, slightly spicy, but a bit like a walnut or something as well. He could actually savor this.  
Some minutes passed, with King in turns jerking and sucking his friend whilst he did his best to not be too loud, stressed by this unused sensation.

"Wait...", Nine then wailed, his voice deep, throaty and panting, some sweat gleaming on his skin.  
King did indeed stop, briefly smiling and gazing into Nine's bleary eyes. He could tell how close Nine was by now, his endurance already weakened by both the alcohol and his general excitement.  
"You don't want to come?", King asked, only for Nine to answer with a weary shake of his head, flinging his bang from one side to the other.  
He raised himself up, still breathing heavily and grabbing King's shoulder for support. Nine gazed into the others eyes, withdrawing his lap a bit to free himself from King's hands.  
"Come here", Nine demanded, attempting to bend himself over him to suck him as well.  
King seemed to be hesitant all of a sudden as he cocked an eyebrow looking at Nine, but just for a moment. "No", he then hissed, giving an insidious smile. He grabbed Nine's shoulders to push him down at his back again, suppressing his attempt to take the lead without any effort. "You come here."  
It happened too fast for Nine to react with more than a half-smothered gasp, and suddenly King was over him again, grabbing both his knees to spread his legs.  
"What...", Nine panted, feeling almost violative all of a sudden as King gazed down at him like a snake fixating it's prey.  
"Don't tense up", King ordered with a deep, suggestive voice, placing himself halfway about the lancer while he still held his knees. "It'll get good once I move."  
"Whait!", Nine almost yelled, trying to get free from beneath him. He bit his lips again.  
King let one of his knees slip, only to quickly reach out for Nine's shoulder to push him down a little more, holding him.  
"Don't tense up", King just commanded again, slowly pushing his lap forward.  
Nine convulsively closed his eyes as he felt the tip of King's dick push against his entrance, suddenly shivering all over his body.  
"Calm...", King whispered, his throaty voice so soft that already it's sound was enough to reassure Nine a little. He let go of his other knee by then, bending himself down to breath a quick, soothing kiss at Nine's lips which were somewhat wound by how hard he had bitten himself.  
Then he pushed himself forward a little more, unceremoniously irrupting Nine's as of yet innocent tightness with just his glans.  
The lancer grizzled faintly, his features twitching due to the unpleasantly painful pressure he had yet to get used to.  
"It won't hurt that much if you just … refrain from tensing up", King hissed, his eyes half closed in his own tension.  
Nine was tighter than he would have expected.  
The lancer groaned a little louder as King continued to enter him, slowly but steady. His body trembled under this unfamiliar pressure, but he managed to endure it, releasing his stress by grabbing and squeezing one of King's forearms which the other just tolerated.  
Actually, the slight pain helped him. Even though he usually managed to control himself very well, King wasn't made of stone, and he felt so elated right now that he had a hard time to not just give in to his urges and fuck Nine until he couldn't move anymore. He never expected that doing it with Nine, that pleasing the man he knew since they where children, would be such a bliss for him.  
But things seemingly just happened. He wouldn't regret this as long as he could keep control. 

They persevered for a moment, during which they just got accustomed to each other, touching and caressing whatever they could get a hand on.  
Then they kissed once more, breathing heavily.  
King placed a hand on Nine's cheek as he gave him the first thrust, playing with his hair.  
The lancer's face flinched a little as he felt the hardness inside him move, the pressure spreading somewhat unevenly due to the odd shape King's dick had. Then he gasped in surprise, eyes wide opened all of a sudden.  
A kind of triumphant grin passed over King's face as he noticed it. "See", he panted, "told you."  
Nine just babbled something King couldn't even understand as he slowly kept fucking him, at least every second thrust sending a pleasant shower through the lancer's exhausted, yet unyielding body, whenever King managed to brush over his most sensitive spot due to his shape. Nine was just so freaking tight, King thought, enjoying it whenever the lancer's well trained pelvic muscles tightened around him, making it almost impossible to keep moving without hurting himself for all the strength he would have to put up. So he stopped every now and then, allowing Nine to relax again before he continued.  
They couldn't keep going for too long, though.  
Nine, edged as he already was, eventually buried a hand into King's mullet, pulling at his hair whilst his face kept twitching in ecstatic, thrilled spasms.  
King took the sign for what it was, slowing down to grab and rub Nine's cock again, only managing to bump into him three more times.  
Not even a minute passed anymore until Nine finally came. Breathlessly screaming and panting he spilled himself at his own body, a few drips spurting so far they would reach his neck.  
He contracted so hard whilst he came that King saw stars for a few moments, feeling as if his dick would get cooped up - in a rather satisfying way, though.  
King managed to pull himself out after Nine was done, building himself up in an upright, kneeling position, jerking himself.  
Seemingly using the last of his strength, Nine tried to raise himself up again to help him, only to be held down once more.  
"Just what's … yer problem actually...", Nine panted, wearily grinning and looking at the others face as he felt back.  
King didn't say anything while he gave himself a few more strokes, blatantly aiming at Nine's torso. He closed his eyes then, groaning a few times deeply as he came.  
Nine just took the load resolutely, watching in an entertained, somewhat admiring manner as King spilled his stuff at him. The gunner was charged, it seemed. 

Then they just sat there, regaining their breath bit by bit, contently gazing at each other.  
King then angled for Nine's shirt that was still in reach, starting to clean the other somewhat up after he found it.  
"Look at you now", he murmured, carefully brushing over his messy stomach. "I never thought I would see you like this."  
"Yeah, yeah...", Nine only babbled, closing his eyes for a moment. Actually he enjoyed being cleaned like that, even though he would still need a shower.  
Nine was still a bit shaken. His shoulder hurt again, his but as well and things where still spinning in circles a little. He might have some trouble walking tomorrow, Nine thought. Maybe he would just stay in bed.  
King stood up a moment later, starting to catch all the clothes that where flying around loosely.  
"Yo", Nine began, yawning strongly. A soft, pleased smile flashed over his face as he followed King's movements, enjoying how the other casually walked around naked. "Mind if we share yer bed tonight? I kinda guess it's a little bigger."  
"Uhm...", King hesitated, looking back at him for a second before moving towards the hamper. "Let's not do that. You got your own."  
"What?", Nine asked, slowly lifting himself up. "Why not? Had a great time, yo!"  
"Well, sure", King murmured, throwing the laundry away. "Was nice."


	2. being carefree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears, 
> 
> I just figured I might make this into a little series and had a lot of fun when doing so.  
> At first I wanted to close this chapter with some smut again, but then it just didn't feel appropriate after all.  
> But as true as I'm sitting here and for the sake of all that is mundane, there will be more porn later. |D  
> Writing this is also a pretty helpful language exercise.
> 
> For your guidance, let me provide not-so-serious hashtags once more:  
> #terracesareemptywhenitsuitstheplot  
> #dudeissomewhattraumaticed  
> #smokinghelps  
> #dorkhelpstoo
> 
> Please have fun and enjoy reading this.

A week had elapsed since Class Zero's official promotion.  
The freshly graduated instructors had to leave their shared dormitory rooms, moving into a more high-class wing of the academy reserved only for personnel, consisting of neat single apartments worlds apart of what they had known so far.  
They would begin teaching classes only two days later.  
Even though all of them agreed to not leave the Peristylium after what happened before, how this radical change of their daily routine was received did indeed vary...

That one night, warm and only a few wispy veils covering its stars here and there, King decided to head for one of the sky terraces. He had finished all of his preparation for next week hours ago, but as it was, he couldn't find his sleep.  
For those who knew him, even those who just managed to catch a short glimpse as they saw pass by or stand somewhere, one of the first things to ever notice and remember would be his posture; upright and steadfast, King was like a sentry, nearly towering wherever he was, watching and noticing quietly to throw in a remark every now and then. He never faltered in his posture, nor did he lose composure, not even when bullets were flying around him.  
Then the war ended.  
And now King just hung around there in his gray, woolen pajama shorts and shirt, slackily leaning over a balustrade and reflecting about his first passed week as an instructor.  
He smoked a cigarette, brooding.  
Not much time left until midnight, he drew on his cigarette one last time before flipping it over to an ash tray.  
The stub missed it's target, though, instead bounced over the floor two times.  
King smothered a curse before walking over there, stomping at the thing almost angrily to just kick it over the ledge because his back did hurt again. He took a deep breath as he watched the stub falling down, getting almost devoured by the thick blackness.  
Then he just decided to have a second one.  
King never understood his mother's smoking habit until lately, classing it to be somewhere in between quirk and sheer foolishness. Once, he asked her to give it a try, feeling curious just about how it actually tasted.  
Gentle as she was, mother handed him her pipe, watching in amusement as he took his first, and for many years only, breath of smoldering leaves and herbs.  
'My dear boy', he could hear her chuckle back then, as he coughed heavily and felt like loosing his feet for a moment. 'Purely on a whim, I doubt anyone would ever find joy in such deeds. Fools, maybe, and those who act without reason, those who won't balance consequence and purpose. You may do as you please, dear boy, but pray: Do it with purport.'  
He wouldn't have reason to smoke after that for years.  
Then the war ended, with him and his companions surviving it only just.

Rough paper touched King's lips after he fished for the small, silver wallet he kept his cigarettes in.  
"Hey", he could hear a voice all of a sudden. It was just as rough.  
King didn't bother to react before he managed to find his lighter, looking over his shoulder only as he could exhale a cloudlet of sense-numbing smoke again.  
"It's you", he murmured, only halfway surprised.  
"Yeah", Nine made, stepping out of the dimness of the vestibule to join King in his nightly solitude. The lancer still wore his formal pants, as dark blue as the nightly sky was. Only the blazer he had taken off. His wide, friendly smile nearly flashed through the darkness for a second - but his face became serious as he had reached him after a few steps, without King even saying a word. "Two in a row, man. You sure 'bout this?"  
King slightly raised an eyebrow. "How long have you been standing there?", he just asked, voice low and somewhat reluctant.  
"Long enough", Nine answered, watching with an almost disgusted expression as King pulled deeply a second time. "Yer smoking more now, don't ya?"  
"So?", King just responded after a moment, blowing out another wad that would fade into the night almost instantly. "What's that to you?"  
"Just worried for yer health, yo", Nine replied, arms akimbo and somewhat irritated by how annoyed his friend seemed to be without any apparent reason.  
King sneered at him, the white of his narrow eyes merely being a twinkle in summery darkness.  
Gray ghosts escaped his lips yet again.  
"Comes rich from a guy who's getting himself rat-arsed regularly", King hissed, turning around again to rest himself on a balustrade.  
Nine chuckled, following the other to lean by his side.  
Then they just stood there quietly.  
King tried his best to not look over to Nine. Almost focusing at something that should have been the bridge leading over to Rubrum's mainland, he just kept staring, evading hid friend's eyes, even though he could feel the others gaze upon him.  
But he couldn't face him right now, just as he couldn't face him during all of the last week.  
He didn't want to. 

"So", Nine began after a few moments, watching how King flicked away the cigarette butt. "Didn't talk much lately, yo. How're ya doin'?"  
The gunner took his time even as he got addressed directly, thinking about what he could - or rather, what he would want to - respond. "Do you want something specific?", he just asked in avoidance then. "I'm tired."  
Nine inhaled deeply, pushing his chin forward a little. "Yeah, me too. Of yer shit."  
"My shit?", King repeated the others last words, furrowing an eyebrow. His voice was chilly as he continued, almost despicable. Mocking. "As far as I see, not one day passed without you lying in wait to ambush me for five or six times whenever I'm alone somewhere. If I wouldn't know any better, I'd say you're stalking. Not to mention how many times you actually came over to my room to knock." His face became somewhat stern.  
"Ha!", Nine just yelled, slapping his hand at the stony balustrade. "I knew ya've been there! So why … well why did ya never respond? Ya evading me now or something?"  
"No, Nine", King groaned wearily, rubbing his closed eyes. "It's not like that."  
The other just clenched his teeth. "C'mon man. First time we speak more than one or two sentences. Of course yer evading me! Even live on the same floor and ya don't respond when I wanna visit", he said, almost distraught.  
Nine did his best to stay calm, but King already noticed in his steps that he was charged.  
"Why don't ya come over yerself when ya got time? Ya know when I'm there!"  
"I was just really busy", King answered, his voice oozing with played sobriety. He finally managed to give the other a glimpse. As far as he could tell in the sparsely light, Nine seemed angry.  
It was a somewhat different angriness than he got used to over all those years, though.  
Nine seemed really worried as well, and probably not just because King's smoking habit increased lately.  
He didn't want to see him in such a state, and just the same he was afraid something like this might happen.

"C'mon, ya can't be that busy", Nine responded, smiling with forced kindliness as their looks finally met.  
His eyes were so blue. They sparkled even in this darkness.  
King's head quickly moved to stare into the night again. "But I was", he sighed, noticing how brittle his own voice sounded. "You should be busy too, Nine. You're giving classes now."  
"I'm a coach, yo! I'm busy working out with students!", the lancer yelled back, his forced cool melting off him more and more. He reached out to grab King's shoulder, shaking him a few times. "Man, just what's yer problem?!"  
"I don't have a problem with you!", King responded quickly, almost hastily. "I just..."  
Nine broke the sentence off though, tired of this evasiveness. "Ya just stop spendin' any time with me when we start to know each other really good? Didn't we just get close?"  
King squinted, bit his lips. He fondled the pocket of his pants, looking for his case of cigarettes again. His hands were so shaky.  
"What", Nine made as he noticed what the other was looking for, unconsciously clenching a fist. "No. Not a gain, ya just had two."  
"Hmpf", King grumbled, giving an almost provoking grin as he fetched his lighter as well. "Fuck off." 

Nine surged ahead then, striking at the others chest. He held himself back instinctively in the same second, not wanting to hurt him. The clap was still pretty loud, though, and intense; it happened too fast for King to react in his weary state.  
The gunner gasped under the heavy impact, trembling for a moment; stepping back two, three wide times as soon as he noticed what was about to happen.  
His cig flipped away.  
"Want a piece?!", Nine snarled, flashing his eyes at the other. He followed him with strong steps.  
"Calm down", King spoke, struggling for as much sternness as he was able to bring up. He knew that Nine indeed could snap - and beat someone up in the process without even noticing it.  
"I'm all calm!", Nine yelled, approaching even faster.  
The gunner stepped backwards again, feeling a cold balustrade at his rump all of a sudden. For a second he actually considered summoning his weapons.  
Nine closed the gap with a small leap, yanking an arm again, only for King to raise his hands in defense and trap the others wrist - a move that kinda became second nature to him over the years.  
Then Nine pulled his arm back in a jolt, with King still grabbing it.  
The next thing he felt was Nine's brittle lips, breathing a peck on his own - then the lancer's strong body pushing against him, its warmness almost immediately pervading the thin fabric of his pajama. He froze for a second as Nine hugged him, somewhat furious as he just was.  
"I just really miss ya", Nine whimpered, his aggression, all virtual in the end, being blown away.  
King shivered as he allowed himself to enjoy the closeness for a moment, feeling an unknown, yet comfortable sensation surging up within him as the other held him. "I know. I miss you too", he spoke, shifting himself against Nine a little more.  
They stood there for some time, arms put around each other.  
A breeze came up, caressing their hair. The night became colder the later it got.  
"So", Nine made after a while. He released King a bit to bring some more space between them, but still kept his hands at his shoulders. "Gonna tell me why ya seclude or not?"  
King sighed, looking at his friend with an uninterpretable expression. "I just don't know if I want this", he said, his voice deep and somewhat empty. He stepped back after that. "So far I considered all my guys to be … well, onetime issues." King tightened himself, worried that his next words might get Nine upset again. "Back then, I handled you the same." He didn't look at him as he said it, instead gazing into the night again.  
"Oh", was all Nine responded. He paused after that.  
King turned around to look at the other, surprised by how short his answer was in the end.  
"Well. But ya said ya miss me, no?", Nine then murmured, bearing the eyes of a puppy dog as he spoke.  
He seemed to be so sad all of a sudden that something within King just coiled.  
"Yes. And I do", the gunner responded slowly, gritting his teeth.  
Nine's face lightened up the same second.  
"I didn't expect this, though. I'm not sure if I can handle it."  
"Why not?", Nine pressed on, again being in front of King. "Ya rather want to be with a girl or so, is that it?"  
"No", King hissed; reluctant, not fond of opening himself up so much. "We are just recovering from a war, Nine. I doubt one survives something like this unscathed."  
"Eh?" Nine cocked his head a little. "Well yeah, we made it. But that's great, yo! Ya should be glad we still live." He laughed stupidly.  
King sighed. "All I say is that I am not looking for a relationship." He fished for his cigarettes again, noticing that he still had the lighter clenched into his fist.  
"Well, uhm … we don't have to talk 'bout in a relationship either", Nine kept it coming, scratching the back of his head in ever so sudden pudency. "Man I don't even know if I want something solid myself! Just … ya know, let's spend more time again? Check it out?"  
"What's there to be checked out", King hissed, letting his head hang tiredly. "Nine, I don't know if I can deal with you."  
"Why not?", Nine inquired again, chuckling with amusement, provoking him to give it a try. "Man I'm really carefree! Ya should know that. Have been livin' together some years, yo."  
King face-palmed.  
"Don't know why yer so bothered and everything, but I guess, well maybe I can help ya? Pull ya out of it?" Nine playfully poked the others site.  
"Help me?", King repeated his words, nearly penetrating the night with his eyes to gaze upon Nine's stupid face, to see how he was smiling at him in his encouraging, almost contagiously confident way.  
This man is just so shallow, King thought, and sometimes he envied Nine for it.  
Nine could almost get torn internally after fighting a devil with his life on the line, and he would sit amid the ruins after it, rambling and bragging about how he could have gone a little further and that it wasn't so hard after all.  
It would be of no use describing to him how he felt.  
Nine wouldn't understand how and why it just stirred King up so much he couldn't sleep sometimes, remembering the Peristylium's blood shed ruins, the corpses everywhere. He wouldn't be able to comprehend how it felt to him, closing his eyes to accept an allegedly certain dead only to wake up again, to still have to deal with everything that had happened.  
Because Nine did that as well, and to him, it didn't mean that much.  
He was just so carefree... 

"Anyways", the gunner finally murmured, flipping away his halfway smoked cigarette. "I'll head for my room." He turned around, walking towards the entrance.  
Nine hurried to catch up to him. "Hey, wait", he said, holding King back at a shoulder to say more. King smiled at him, though, thankfully and somewhat promising.  
"You disposed to join me? I'd welcome your company."  
The lancer's face nearly beamed in delight. "Well sure!", he jabbered, putting an arm around King as they walked on. "You cold?"  
"No, Nine", the gunner just answered silently, snuggling into the warm touch a bit more. "Don't worry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my stuff, you dear. 
> 
> If you found any mistakes or strange sentence constructions etc.pp., please let me know.  
> I would deeply appreciate any feedback, critique and improvement suggestion. 
> 
> Best wishes to all of you. <3

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it, at least for now. I might continue if I ever find the time. 
> 
> Anyways: If you managed to arrive here, thanks a lot for actually reading this.  
> Any feedback, critique and improvement suggestion would be highly appreciated.
> 
> Best wishes for all of you. <3
> 
> PS: Yes, the title is blatantly inspired by Dragon Age character Varric Tethras' trashy but infamous series "Sword and Shield". I couldn't help... |D


End file.
